


Trinket and the Grey Hunt

by Elennare



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: The Grand Mistress never hunts alone; Trinket always goes with her.





	Trinket and the Grey Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'hunt' challenge at fan_falshworks, and for their SBIGTTS challenge of using only the 1000 most common English words. Set during the year break between episodes 94 and 95.  
> Well, here's a SBIGTTS challenge I didn't think I was going to do! I love Trinket and Vex so much.

I'm lying in the sun - we have time to do that now, it's nice - when she calls me. Trouble in the woods outside the city, she says. Time to go. Back into the strange cold room for me. I don't like it much, being alone in there, but I do it when she needs me to, so she can move faster, fly through the sky.

I'm not inside for long this time, she soon lands and lets me out, a hand on my neck to keep me silent as we hide behind some trees. A group of things is in front of us, I don't know what they are, big and grey and strange. It doesn't matter what they are. It only matters what she wants me to do.

A look, a sign. I know what she means. Time to attack. I run towards them as she finds her place, and we fall on them together. We fight the strange things - together, as we always do - and they fall before us. I guard her, through the fight and the walk home, as I always do, as I always will, because she is everything.


End file.
